Black Draconium Gear
Black gear is made from Black Draconium and naturally best suits Psi-class dragons. There are several classes of black draconium gear: Psionic, Domination, Deception, and Attack. Because of its energy charge, Black gear is mostly used for enhancing mind-connection, controlling by guidance and intimidation as well as to help with the “mind over matter” aspects of stealth and speed. Black gear is often sleek, dangerous and sharp looking. Psionic Class Psionic Class gear catches, amplifies and assists mental signals between riders and their dragons, and boosts mental powers for the dragon and rider. This Class can also decrease mental abilities and draconium energy in opponents as well, and feed it back to you. *'Psi Gear:' Used by dragons and riders, PSI gear of most levels consists of head-gear for the dragon and some minor head-connecting pieces for the rider with some antennae and netting-like projections. An example of this would be the remote dragon control gear found on Wraith Dragons, although this gear is slightly modified and is not true Psi gear. *'Mind Pod:' Used by the rider, this consists of a saddle pod that allows a remote operator to control and effect the rider of the dragon, and in some cases completely take them over. *'Neural Gear:' Used on both dragons and riders, this gear is still somewhat in an experimental stage. A spiked mesh of metal fibres and electrodes, neural gear is an evolutionary step in gear development. It helps tune mental signals between the dragon and rider so that their thoughts align. In a sense, it’s like telepathy gear only not nearly that strong. In reality, it basically accelerates understanding of control manoeuvres between the dragon and rider, allowing for quicker combined reaction time. This gear was shown in the episodes to allow Cain to see the race track through Coershun's eyes. Domination Class “If you are in control, you have the power” is the motto of this Class of gear. This gear is about controlling different parts of your dragon, or even controlling and stopping opposing dragons. *'Control Gear:' Used on the dragon, this is mostly found on leg, shoulder and hip joints. This gear resembles an exo-skeleton of sorts as it is designed to enhance control input messages to fast-twitch muscles, giving you more control over the dragon’s actions. The gear can also be thrown onto another dragon and used to make a dragon submit, bow or generally do whatever you wish whether the dragon wants to or not. Control gear is most often used to capture other dragons. *'Mag Cables:' Used against dragons or riders, this gear is fired onto dragons, where cables mag on and drain more and more energy the more a dragon or human struggles. This energy can then be collected from their weakened victims and the energy transferred to your own dragon. Works in a similar fashion to Purple Tandem gear. Deception Class Deception gear is all about camouflage, intimidation and fear. The idea behind this is that if your opponent doesn’t know the truth, you have the advantage. *'Shadow Gear:' Used on dragons and riders. Resembling angled plates with frightening and sharp shapes, most shadow gear goes anywhere on a black dragon and makes him look more dangerous and fierce. More important, some black shadow gear like the netting over the bodies of shadow dragons, can deflect and bend light, making the dragon hard to see in certain conditions and impossible to see in others, and can also visually trick surrounding competitors into thinking that the black dragon is bigger, smaller, closer or further away or even not there at all. In the show, this gear is most often used for it's cloaking abilities, and works in a similar fashion in this sense to Grey Cloaking gear. *'Mind Cloud Grenades:' Used against other dragons and riders. These can be thrown or fired, and are canisters that explode a cloud of mind numbing black draconium which causes temporary blindness and panic. *'Jakk Boxes:' Used against other dragosn and riders. These benign looking jakk-projectors, when thrown from your dragon or placed along roads, can tap into surrounding buildings and turn them into giant screens to project fake routes, attackers or trick opponents into thinking you’ve run off. Attack Class This gear is all about decisive and fear-inspiring attack and energy drain. Strong and powerful, black attack gear also makes a lot of noise and flashes with brilliant and frightening light before taking away your will and your energy. *'Energy Whip:' Used by the rider. Moordryd Paynn's preferred weapon, this grapple whip attaches to other dragons and their gear and saps power at an alarming rate, bringing it back to your own dragon. *'Overload Pod:' Used by riders against others. This small electronic package can be fired or thrown onto another dragon’s gear and causes an overload of the dragon’s energy. At overload, the gear explodes, keeping it a secret and temporarily knocks out an opposing dragons gear. Other Uncategorised black gear is listed here. *'Wraith Gear:' Used by Word Paynn, this gear is used to control dragons and humans to do his bidding. On dragons, it heavily resembles Psi gear although has been shown to have the cloaking capabilities of Shadow gear too, allowing Wraiths to sneak up on targets or remain undetected on standby. This gear also transforms the dragon to take on dark colours, indicating that it is a Wraith. On humans, this gear includes a mounted chest piece as well as a smaller piece on the front of the forehead, and likewise causes a similar colour transformation in humans. Apart from this, the Wraith gear also includes Word's controls for said Wraiths- utilizing a hand-held remote controller with several buttons and a joystick on top. This controller can be placed into and used from his citadel control panel or removed and used remotely. As well as this, Word owns a headpiece that includes a visor to allow one to see the Wraith dragon while using it in real-time. Gallery Black info.jpg|Official description of Black gear. Here, the Mind Pod is mislabelled as Psi Assist gear. Black info2.jpg|Official descriptions of more black gear. Here, the Mind Cloud Grenade is mislabelled as Mind Control Pod. Black_Energy_Drain_Whip.jpg|Energy drain whip. Black_control.png|Black Control gear being activated. Black_control2.png|Black Control gear forcing Beau to bow. Black_shadow.jpg|Black Shadow gear in use. Open_whip.png|Open clasp of the Energy Drain Whip. Whip_use.png|Energy Drain Whip in use on Artha Penn. Wraith_drag.png|Wraith dragon. Wraith_chest.png|Human Wraith gear- chest section. Wraith_head.png|Human Wraith gear on Dragon Booster- head piece. Wraith_drag2.png|Wraith gear controls- a hand-held remote controller and visor headpiece. Category:Black Draconium Category:Gear